I'm with you
by bubblline
Summary: [post-canon] Sakura-centric. Sakura reflects her past and she thinks about her future. But one boy always stayes in her thoughts eventhough he is not with her.


My very first upload here :)

Its setting is post-canon where Naruto and the rest of the ninjas defeated Madara and Obito. Sakura-centric.

I hope you enjoy my story.

P.S.: My first language isn't english so I'm sorry if there are any horrible grammar/vocabular-mistakes. If you find any please tell me and I'll remove them. And I drew the cover of the story just to avoid misunderstandings.

* * *

The door closed automatically when I stepped out into the cool night.  
I just finished another long nightshift in the hospital. I shivered and pulled my jacked closer around my body then I started walking.  
But I wasn't going home, instead I strolled through the empty streets of Konoha without having a certain goal.  
I passed by places holding memories.  
I smiled faintly when I stopped beside a bench. It weren't always good memories.  
I thought about him. He was gone for so long and he certainly wouldn't return. It was an undeniable fact. I breathed out quietly and white dust rose in front of me, I moved on.  
I half-smiled at the thought of Team Seven, we grew together and grew up.  
In three months I would become 23, my age as a kunoichi was a sign of my expertness and of my abilities, or maybe my luck. I almost died way too often, but somehow I managed to survive every time.  
Many great and talented shinobi I knew died in battle, this thought stung me.  
Now I was standing at our old training ground, the three timber needles were still there. I went there unhurried, I stroked across the rough wood. Back then Naruto has always been childish and a goof. Today he was Hokage, his lifelong dream became true. I was very happy for him and also proud of his success, he had achieved many great things.  
He was married to a wonderful wife und he had a little boy who was just like his father.  
And me? I had changed a lot too since I was 12. With 12 I was completely besotted with him. I understood that this had not been love when I became stronger and older. Somewhere on my way from a little crybaby to a respectable kunoichi I truly fell in love with him.  
I smiled again, he has always been my goal. Always.  
My feet carried me on and the horizon changed its color to a warm orange-tone. Soon the sun would rise.  
I didn't allow myself to remember and think about him very often. These thoughts were always sad and frustrating. A lot of 'if's and 'maybe's roamed through my brain and they painted a picture of a very different today.  
It had been a long time until I overcame my love to him. Naruto and Kakashi often found me drenched in tears at an entirely destroyed training-ground.  
But someday it didn't hurt as much as it used to when I was thinking about him. I forgave him, despite all the pain and the sorrow he had caused Naruto and me.  
I accepted that he had gone a way where neither Naruto nor I could follow. I learned about his true reasons. Why he hated Konoha and wanted it to be shattered.  
I finally understood his grief and his wrath, my anger at him and his actions vanished. I didn't approve them but now they were reasonable.

I stopped again.  
Yes, I didn't allow myself to remember and think about him very often. Only once a year.  
At the day that he had died.  
I looked at the tombstone on which his Name was written

Uchiha Sasuke

"You know what happened two weeks ago Sasuke? I found out I'm pregnant. In six months I will be a mother. My boyfriend is very excited. He instantly asked me to marry him and I said 'yes'. So he actually is my fiancé, wow this sounds weird don't you think?" I laughed briefly.  
"I love him very much. And I love the little one inside me. I'm happy to have them both.  
Do you think you would have discovered your undying love to me and then asked me to become your wife to recover the Uchiha-Clan with lots of little black-haired Uchiha-babies, if you would have stayed?" I could almost hear his  
"Tch. Annoying.", my grin grew wider and my eyes were filled with tears.  
"Thank you Sasuke. Thanks to you and Naruto my child can grow up in a less violent world. Thank you for your time with us –with me. Thanks for the memories, they made me what I am today and what I want to become.  
I will protect the life inside me and I will be a great mother. I will love it and I will show it how important it is. Because you showed me how much a single person can change the world. I wish you were here with us. We miss you." My voice was cut off by a sob.  
"But no matter where you are now, I'm with you and so is your family. You finally returned home and your spirit can rest in peace.  
Good-bye Sasuke, the next time I will visit you with my son or my daughter and I will tell him or her the story of the fierce and strong last Uchiha, who was my first love." I wiped away my tears and looked at the rising sun. I welcomed a new day.

* * *

Author's note: please review and tell me what you think of it.

I hope you are not upset that I killed Sasuke off and gave Sakura an other loveinteresst. But SasuSaku is my _**OTP**_ OTP. I don't think I can compare any other ship with them. I shipped them before I even knew what shipping meant. But sadly I don't see them becoming canon from what happened in the manga and I think this is more likely to happen :/

But nevertheless have a nice day :)


End file.
